1. Prior-Art Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an improved packaging machine for producing bag packages, to a bag package, and to an improved method for producing a bag package;
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,202 discloses a package with two transverse sealing seams and one longitudinal sealing seam extending perpendicular to them. The package has a tear strip, which is applied to the packaging material parallel to the two transverse sealing seams. To assure that the package will in fact tear at the tear strip, it is provided with tear notches in the region of the protruding tab of the longitudinal seal.
German Patent Disclosure DE-A 44 26 760 discloses a package with a tear thread that extends parallel to the transverse sealing seams and adheres firmly to the packaging material. The tear thread that must be additionally attached makes production more difficult and thus increases the production costs. If the packaging material is furthermore relatively thick, it is often not possible to tear open the package at this point.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,553 describes a package for food products of elongated shape, which is provided on one short end with a holder in which a transverse seal and a region of the package adjacent to it are held. Just above the holder, the package is provided with an encompassing perforation strip that extends parallel to the transverse sealing seam. If the holder is held in one hand and if the diametrically opposite transverse seal is pulled, the package tears at the transverse sealing seam, and the food product can be held like a popsicle on a stick and eaten.
German Utility Model DE-A 202 12 252 U shows a flat bag package with a longitudinal sealing seam and with transverse sealing seams extending parallel to it; the longitudinal sealing seam is embodied as a tearing aid.
German Patent Disclosure DE-A 43 11 841 describes an envelope for notices, with an opening line that extends approximately through its middle. The opening line is embodied in zigzag form.
These packages with rated breaking points have the disadvantage that they often fail to meet the stringent regulations for hygiene in the food field, so that the package must be additionally encased in a further protective film. This increases the packaging costs and produces more waste than would be necessary.
European Patent Disclosure EP-A 0 785 900 discloses an apparatus for folding accordion folded information sheets.
European Patent Disclosure EP-A 0 202 115 also shows a folded apparatus for producing products that are folded crosswise at least twice.